


His Calamity

by keyungso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Klance Week, M/M, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: where keith is a murderer and lance is the psychiatrist assigned to him au





	1. Chapter 1

"Why am I here again?" 

Lance finds himself interrupting the guy talking, huffing out a breath while his blue eyes scanned the completely white room. 

"Your men practically kidnapped me from my workplace and now you seem to think I'll quit my job, which I love doing thank you very much, to work for you and treat some...some murderer?"

The man in white clicks his tongue, his sharp eyes looking at Lance in such a way that made him break eye contact. "We will not force you, Mr.McClain, but we just think that you could use your excellent knowledge and skill in a better platform like in here compared to a small clinic." 

"Oh yeah, sure. Then kidnapping me isn't forcing me either? Seriously, this should be illegal."

"It should, I suppose," the man mused, "but even the government agreed on my opinion on you." 

"What the fu-"

"Your dad used to work here."

Lance stopped before shaking his head, "No no no. Now that's fucking messed up, man, you don't talk about dead people like that." 

"I promise you, Mr.McClain, that what I just said is not a lie. Your dad did work here, and I'm sorry that he passed away, but he told me himself that he wanted you to follow his footsteps." 

Lance swallowed. His eyes going past the man's shoulder and to the bodyguards at the back. He realized every window was covered in thick white curtains. Everything was in locked down here. There wasn't a hundred percent chance that they would let him go if he declined their offer. 

What was the offer again?

He turned his eyes back to the man, and his skin prickled when the man was already looking at him, a smile on his face that Lance couldn't put his finger on. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

He followed the man as he lead him to a room. Lance expected him to open the door, but he stayed outside and looked through the small window on the door instead. 

He smiled and stepped back, gesturing Lance to look inside for himself. 

"Don't worry," the man said to him, though something lingered on his words, "The window is one-sided."

Lance nodded and look through the glass. 

A boy, probably around his age and wearing white clothes, sat on a bed with his back against the wall. A red ball was repeatedly thrown softly in the air and caught again, almost like a mantra. Lance could tell he was a prisoner of some sort, cause his left leg was red and bruised, held in strong chains that connected to the bed, yet his hair though longer than usual, looked soft and brushed. 

His head hung low and unmoving but when Lance used this to study any facial features he could see, the boy immediately lifted his head up as if he knew Lance was watching him.

A smile slowly formed on his face, an unsettling look in his dark purple eyes and Lance felt his heart drop. Is this the person he'll be dealing with? He's fucking creepy what the fuck. How does he know he's there when it's a one sided window?

When he felt someone touched his shoulder, he gasped and turned around immediately, sighing loudly when it was just the man. 

"Jesus, you scared me."

He just smiled, "Did I? Or was it him inside?" 

Lance turns his head back to the door window and the boy was still staring at him, still smiling as he slowly ran his lips over his bottom lip. Lance shivered. 

"Who is he?" 

"Keith Kogane," the man said, walking away and gesturing Lance to follow him. Lance stole another glance towards the boy and gulped down when he was still staring at him, a hand slowing waving. He quickly broke the gaze and followed the man to another room. 

"Kogane?" 

"He is Korean, yes. But his family moved here before he was born. He probably didn't fit in well with the kids here or maybe it was his family, we don't have any information of him right at the moment thus the murders he did doesn't have any reason at the moment."

"Why don't you ask his parents? Or friends?"

"That's the case, Mr.McClain; he murdered all of them."

Lance blinked. "A-All? He murder his parents?"

The man nodded, unmoving by his sudden outburst. "Yes, and his friends too. That is why we want you to help him and at the same time, help us in gaining information about his crime. Maybe he didn't kill everyone and there is another murderer on the loose." 

Lance stopped himself from backing when the man put his hand on his shoulder, a cold weight. "You are one of the best psychiatrist in the country Mr.McClain. It will be a shame if your talent is to be wasted." 

A million thoughts ran into his head like rain droplets in a thunderstorms. What about my flat? My sister? My job? 

"Money is not a problem," the man interrupted, seemingly aware of his doubts. "We can pay you any amount you desire. Your sister would be moved into a new house and we will pay for everything she requires: education, security, guardian, you name it. Everything will be taken care of, I assure you."

Lance looked at the papers on the desk. He knew he just needed to sign those off and everything would start. There was an unsettling feeling in his gut, telling him to run away yet his brain made him stay put, telling himself that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Imagine the full education and support his sister could get. If she was here, she would have told him to sign the papers.

Dad might've wanted me to sign it too, he thought. 

Fuck. 

"Okay," he breathed out, "Fine. I'll take the job." He motioned the papers. 

"Excellent." the man nodded, a smile plastered on his face as he stared at Lance's hand lifting the pen. 

"But there is one thing," he said, "you are not allowed at any circumstances leave this building. This is the most secluded area in the entire country. No one goes out except the heads." 

Lance was about to change his mind when he realized he had signed all of the papers. Oh well. 

"Your job starts tomorrow. You will meet Keith Kogane everyday at 9 am sharp everyday," The man's voice rang in his ears, "Understood?"

"Yessir," Lance said. 

He sighed when the man walked out of the room, leaving him to ask himself what the fuck did he get himself into?

        


	2. two

Lance woke up, panting heavily and covered with cold-sweat. He glanced to the clock, blinking a couple of times to focus. 

3:24 AM 

It was definitely a nightmare. He didn't remember all the specific details, but he was that creepy mullet boy again. What was his name again? Lance thought in the darkness. Keen? Keil? Pete?  

Keith. 

Keith Kogane. 

Lance groaned out loud, closing back his eyes shut as he mentally slapped himself. Why am I even thinking about his name? 

Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling. He reminded himself that he had a big day coming tomorrow and the man would not appreciate him falling asleep in the middle of the session. It wasn't like it was possible though, it's quite hard to sleep with a mullet murderer in the same room as him. 

Forcing himself to sleep, Lance found himself dreaming about the same violet-eyes boy, yet it was far less scary and more...alive.

 

His finger made a soft tap tap sound as he hits it against the table in agitation. It was his first session with the infamous Keith Kogane. His notebook laid quietly beside his fingers, filled with questions Lance wrote down to ask him.

The door opened suddenly, a petite woman smiling tightly at him as she stood beside the door. Behind her, his patient shuffled in, face scrunched into a frown and looking at his chained hands as bodyguards nudged him inside harshly. 

They sat him down to the chair in front of him, making sure he was tied up so he couldn't try anything funny. Turns out, they didn't tie him up tight enough that he was able to strangle the previous psychiatrist until he was white. 

After making sure that he couldn't go anywhere, they back up. The woman called out, "The guards will be standing outside. They will escort him back to his room if you say so." Then she made her way out, the guards following, locking the door shut behind her. 

Lance turned his gaze towards the boy in front of him. He didn't look that scary up close. Without the creepy smile and slow motion hand wave, he looked almost normal. But if there was anything Lance'd learnt from being a psychiatrist for a job, that he must not judge a book by its cover and Keith's murder list was his solid proof. 

"Hi," he coughed, trying to give a friendly smile instead it looked like he pursed his lips in force, "I'm Lance. I'm your psychiatrist for today." 

No answer. 

Okay. No big deal. His sister ignores him all the time, this wasn't something new. 

"And tomorrow. And the day after. And after...And forever, actually. Okay, let me rephrase that; I'm your psychiatrist, Lance. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, then he realized that Keith's hands are cuffed, so he couldn't even shake his hand if he wanted to. 

"Okay," Lance coughed again, retreating his hand and placing it on his lap, "Do you have anything you want to talk about?" 

Again. No answer. Lance clicked his tongue.

"Anything at all, I'm all ears. In fact you could talk and I'll just shut up and listen." 

Still no answer. Okay this was getting ridiculous.

"A session is supposed to be a period of time where you and I exchange words, Keith, yet I don't see any exchanging. It's me rambling and you listening." Lance sighed. "You're probably not even listening, you're probably ignoring m-"

"I'm not talking," the boy said suddenly, shutting Lance up in surprise. It was nice to finally hear him speak. His voice was velvety deep, a bit raspy probably due to the lack of use. His eyes were still downcast, refusing to meet Lance's gaze. Lance followed his finger as it pointed to the hidden camera, "If that is there."

Lance gasped. Even he didn't know that was there. Weren't sessions supposed to be private? 

He called out to the person behind the camera to stop recording. There, problem solved.

"Lance, is it?" Keith finally raised his eyes up. A shiver ran down Lance's spine at the cold gaze. "We can make a deal, you and me."

"I'm not assigned here to make deals with you. I'm assigned to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Well, people think you do." 

"Even if they do, it's doesn't make them right."

"Was it right to murder?" 

"Everything happens for a reason."

Lance swallowed, pausing before continuing, "What was.. your reason?"

Keith slowly grinned, fingers wiggling about like they were on fire as he titled his head slightly, like a child. "Reason?" 

"Yes." Lance pressed. "Why did you feel you had to do it?" 

Something is Keith's eyes flashed. He opened his mouth slowly, like he was about to say something. Well that wasn't that hard, Lance thought.

Suddenly, Keith laughed loudly, giggling maniacally until his head was thrown back. It frightened- no, more like weirded Lance out, to be honest, yet he kept his place, waiting for the boy to stop. 

"You," he let out between giggles, "You actually thought I would answer you?" 

Lance sighed, "Yeah, kinda. A little bit."

Keith smiled and gestured to the camera with his shoulders. "I told you I won't talk with that thing on." 

"It's off?" Lance said slowly.

"You must be really stupid or really gullible to think that they would do anything you tell them to," Keith mused. 

"Sorry," Lance shook his head, smiling as he softly chuckle, "You're just..not what I expected you to be."

Keith grinned, tilting his head once more, "Is that a good thing?" 

Lance chuckled again, the weight from before slowly lifting off his shoulders. Keith wasn't as scary he thought he would be. A bit creepy, but he was interesting and weird, in a good way. Unknowingly to him, the ropes holding Keith's cuffed hands were beginning to thin, a small, plastic knife hidden in Keith's right hand. 

"I guess? I'm not so sure myself." Lance said, then he made a small noise, gasping and hitting his cheek softly. "Shoot. I forgot I had questions for you."

He mumbled a short "hold on" before turning his upper body to the desk behind him. 

And when his guard was down, Keith cut the single strand of rope left and attacked, hands wide to wrap around that smooth, brown neck. 

"Shit!" Lance ducked in the last second, kicking Keith in the stomach that caused him to fall back. He glanced at the camera, hoping for his dear life that it was still recording and that the person behind him was getting help of some sort. 

He turned his eyes back to Keith when he heard a giggle. The giggle quickly turned into a laugh and Lance watched in fear as Keith laughed loudly by himself. 

"You got guts," Keith said, "I can give you that." 

Lance's heart stopped when Keith brought up the knife. 

"Let's see if you still have em' after I pull them out?" He said with a pout, "Hm? Doctor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know a lot of you guys like this type of au^^ but I'm glad you do. I'm also on wattpad, if you wanna get faster updates and @wonhuwuh is my Instagram if you wanna be friends^^ thank u all


End file.
